Songbird and Firebug
Overview '''Songbird' and Firebug is a ghoul that lives in and around the Cliffside area in 2281. THey share the same body, Firebug being a result from radiation, minor taint exposure and two hundred years of life in a filly-sized body. Songbird is the "true" personality while Firebug is a manifestation of the young filly that Songbird is forced to be. The change happens at Songbird's will, keeping a tight reign over what Firebug sees, hears, feels and knows. Stats Level: 11 Outstanding abilities or skills: Radboom: A staple of glowing ghouls, she may unleash the toxic energies in her body in a wave of concentrated radiation, 25rads/sec @ center in a 4 meter bubble around the tiny ghoul, sending them in a random direction at a very high rate of speed. Regeneration: Like all Canterlot ghouls, she is able to regenerate body parts and damage. Normally, takes days-weeks of bathing in radiation to do this. However, a 'death' is a reset button, all fatal and limiting injuries healing at the cost of her own rads or environmental rads. However, the reset is not done in combat or in action without opposing player consent with all details listed of what will be healed. She may regenerate completely after a brutal death if left in a high radiation environment and sufficient time passes. This may be completed as long as more than 1/8th the skull is in tact. The more damage to the head, the longer it will take to trigger her regeneration. Pink Cloud breath: In her body, her lungs and relevant organs have been tainted by the cloud that had killed her, producing the necromantic cloud. Due to her size, she cannot sustain breaths longer than a filly of her size may. Puncturing her barrel in the proper places will allow the gas to escape, though it would take a long while for her to produce enough to fill a small room. It is used as a knee-jerk defense when opponents get close enough, or in some cases, use it to express her disdain for someone. Violently, with face-melting goodness. Effects of "Nuclear anomaly": You had to push her, didn't you? The little filly erupts into an explosion, 3/4 of a balefire egg's potency. Using this depletes her energy and sends her body into a long death cycle Outstanding weaknesses and physical deficiencies: Fun sized: Being trapped in a foal's body limits Songbird's endurance as well as strength greatly. She has the relevant size and stats of a foal. Keep your distance: Due to Songbird's radiation, her interactions with normal ponies is limited in the scope of how close she can be without the aid of her suit. With age comes... Psychoses: Songbird has had a life she wouldn't wish on any pony (Maybe a raider or a hundred...), forced to come to grips with her new lot in life as a nine year old filly, faced with the death of her family on the last day alone. Being a glowing ball of toxic has not helped matters either as her body hurt any pony she grew close to. Her heart has grown colder and her disposition has gone sour. Firebug is the result of the tragedy of her life, allowing her to be innocent and happy in her stead. S.P.E.C.I.A.L. and Skills 'Songbird' Strength: 2 Perception: 7 Endurance: 2 Charisma: 4 Intelligence: 9 Agility: 10 Luck: 6 'Firebug' Strength: 2 Perception: 5 Endurance: 2 Charisma: 10 Intelligence: 4 Agility: 7 Luck: 10 'Songbird' Barter: 68 Energy Weapons: 56 Explosives: 35 Guns: 21 Lock pick: 12 Medicine: 5 Melee Weapons: 6 Repair: 46 Science: 86 Sneak: 8 Speech: 42 Survival: 32 Unarmed: 9 Flight: 79 'Firebug' Barter: 4 (I have a bit... Can I buy a lot of candy with it...?) Energy Weapons: 1 (Pew pew! Take that evil changeling!) Explosives: 1 (Do cherry bombs count?) Guns: 0 (They're really loud!) Lock pick: 0 (Maybe if she stares at it long enough someone will open it...) Medicine: 0 (I found a band-aid on the floor, it only has a little dirt on it...) Melee Weapons: 15 (Mommy said I shouldn't hit people but... Roughhousing...) Repair: -6 (What happens if I...) Science: -13 (It just started making a noise...) Sneak: -15 (*Humming 'stealth' music) Speech: 20 (Mommy said I'm real good at talking!) Survival: 2 (Raiders need hugs too!) Unarmed: 1 (I kicked a mean pony in the shin once...) Flight: 35 (Vrrrroooom... Wheeeee! Daddy look at me!) Perks and Traits Unique Inventory Appearance Pre-Cliffside Biography Bonus information and Trivia Personality Type Tropes These all link to the respective trope pages with descriptions. Category:Characters